


A new life

by Svftackxrman



Series: Levi Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Levi is happy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), as he should, i wrote at 1 am, idk what to tag, levi loves you very much, slight angst, the happy ending aot should have, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: Levi loved you and you loved him back just as much.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: Levi Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A new life

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from anon on [Tumblr](https://svftackxrman.tumblr.com/)

The sun poured through the window, bouncing off the walls notifying you that a new day has arrived. Of course only one of you was actually awake, the raven figure sat up next to your sleeping form with a cup of tea held in both hands.

He was gazing at the weather outside, a perfect day, no clouds in sight. A part of him still couldn’t believe that this was the new reality.

_A new life._

No more waking up early to train aggravating cadets, no more shitty paperwork, no more duties, no more having to kill titans and lastly no more having to watch comrades die right in front of your eyes.

It was the life he had always wanted, the life he had always dreamed of. He didn’t expect dreams to come true. Not that he was complaining, he loved waking up next to you everyday, waiting for you to wake up a few hours after him. Waiting to be in your presence. He loved your closeness, he needed it. It was unimaginable that he would be here next to you.

  
  


And he was incredibly grateful for it, more than he could ever show, he loved you more than he could ever show. He wasn’t familiar with love and feelings; in the past he truly believed that there wasn’t enough time to love another human being and share a life with each other in a world full of misfortune. His key rule was to never get attached to anyone.

However things were now different, completely different. He adored undisturbed mornings with you, more time to spend, hell his whole life to spend with you. A life without you by his side was a life he did not want. Finally nothing could take his happiness away. Not titans, not death knocking on your door everyday or pain, he can now live a full life with you, with no doubts.

He looked over at you, still in a deep slumber, you at your most innocent and delicate form. He would go through it all again just to be next to you. Your light breaths were the only harmony in the room. Everything was still, quiet, motionless. He took this time to admire you, he did wonder how he ended up with you, he felt as if he was the most undeserving person in the world to be with you.

_But he made a promise to you. A promise not to take you for granted._

_A promise to spend the rest of his life with you._

_A life with no regrets._

  
  
  


You were greeted with Levi by your side once you stirred out of your sleep, you too found it different. No pressure on top of you, no uneasy feeling that your life could be taken at any time, anyday. 

You were lucky to be here, grateful being your first choice of words.

But you looked forward to the future, a clear and promising future together, with the person you loved dearly. Levi was someone who deserved the most blithe and untroubled life. He was the strongest person you knew and you understood how hard it was, therefore all you wanted to do was to be there for him, no matter what.

You noticed the sun shining, illuminating the room with it’s glow. You felt satisfaction. There was nothing more in the world you wanted as everything was right here in front of you.

“Good morning” he spoke before taking a sip out of his mug.

  
“Morning” you replied with a soft smile, playing across your face. Levi noticed that you smiled more lately, it was one of his favourite things about you. 

You moved in close next to him, wanting to grasp onto his warmth, it gave you comfort. His familiar scent reassuring you of any doubt. You felt at ease around him, a peacefulness all around. You could lay there forever, literally you had all the time in the world. There wasn't any rush.

  
  


A few comfortable moments of silence passed between the two of you when the three heartening words suddenly escaped from your lips, oh how much he loved when you told him those three words. It was vital to him. He loved hearing you say it as much as he loved repeating them back to you.

“Mhm I love you too” he quietly mumbled yet still loud enough for you to hear.

And that was all you needed to start your new life.

_Each other._

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
